someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day The World Fell Silent
Two weeks. It's been two weeks, as far as I can remember. Two weeks since the world fell silent. It had happened overnight. Or had it? Had it happened in a night or a couple days? I couldn't remember. I can't seem to remember anything anymore. I could only remember that I was the only person left on the face of the earth and that something had happened to me at some point in time, but I can't remember what it was that happened. I had forgotten my name, my age, and who my family and friends were. Did I even ever have friends or family? I don't know. All I knew was that I was alone and that I had to survive by myself. I was outside all day wandering about the neighborhood. It was always quiet, there was very little foot traffic, and there weren't many cars that passed through. But it was different now. It all looked the same, but it just felt like something was missing. I wandered past numerous houses, most still had cars parked in their driveways. I passed by one house with a minivan parked in the driveway. The back hatch was open. There were groceries neatly stacked in the back, ready to be taken out and be put away. There was nobody to take these groceries now, except for me. My stomach rumbled and I felt the wave of hunger that passed over me. I hadn't eaten in.. two days? I couldn't remember, but I needed to eat. I walked over to the back and looked through the bags. Everything looked to be edible still, but there were some things that had since gone rotten. So I took up the bags out of the back. Something really did smell, but I couldn't tell what it was that was making the smell. I checked my Ipod for the time and realized that it was nearly six o' clock, I didn't want to get stuck in the dark, So I set off towards home. Home. It sounded so weird to say that now. Home was not so much of home as it is just an empty house. An empty house that used to be my home. I got back home and set the groceries down on the kitchen counter. Ew, what stank so bad? I looked over towards the kitchen sink and saw what was making the putrid smell. A pile of dishes stood in the sink, some dishes still had moldy bits of food still stuck to them. I guess it had been a while since someone had done the dishes, and I certainly wasn't about to start doing them now. I wonder if the water even turned on anymore. I walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. A steady stream of water poured out and hit the stack of dishes. Why did the water still turn on? Doesn't there have to be someone working at the... the... I had forgot the word. The place where they treated water. Why can't I remember the little things? There was so many words that had slipped my mind completely. Anyways, I shut the tap off and walked over to the groceries. I hadn't really checked what was in the bags so that's what I was going to do. There was a package of raw chicken. It had since gone bad. I leaned in a little closer to check the expiry date, when I got a whiff of something else that smelled vile. I looked down at the package and noticed that the meat was covered in gray mold. That would certainly have to go. I checked the rest of the bags and found that most of the other stuff was still edible. There were some crackers, a loaf of bread, a few cans of soup, some sort of package that had gummy candy in it ,and a two-liter of Coke.I was really hungry at this point so I took one of the cans of soup out and opened it. I poured the contents into a small.. pot? Yes that's the word. Everything in my house still worked somehow, so I put the pot on the stove and turned it on. When I was done eating I noticed that it was starting to get dark out. I didn't remember many things anymore, but I did know that once it got dark out strange things started happening. It was almost as if the people who had suddenly disappeared had come back, but as spirits. I remember distinctly one night I was woken up by a loud crash in the kitchen. I took up my Magnum (yes, I looted a Magnum from the local Cabela's because I wanted one) and went to the kitchen. I turned the corner and saw that there was a mess of dishes lying on the floor, none were broken, they were just sitting there. I looked around the room but saw that there were no signs of an intruder or anything. I figured that since they were stacked so high in the sink that they might have just fell out. I put my Magnum in my pocket and went to go pick them up, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something standing by the back door. I sprang up to my feet and pointed the Magnum over towards where the entity stood. It looked like the estranged cousin of Slenderman. It had nothing on it's face except for two empty holes where the eyes should have been. The whole body was white and almost transparent, it had long stick-like arms, and long bony fingers attached to big wrinkled hands. It stood on long skinny legs, that looked like they would snap if you hit them with a light stick. It's chest was sunken in and exposed the outlines of it's ribs. 'How could something like this have ribs?' I thought. I stood there just staring. I didn't know if I was frozen in fear, or if it had me under some sort of trance. Without thinking I pulled the trigger of the magnum. Nothing happened. The gun had misfired. Now I was just standing there looking like an idiot. After that point I wasn't even in control of my own body anymore. As if the entity was commanding me, I took the magnum and pressed it against my forehead. That was the last thing I could remember. I woke up the next day lying on the kitchen floor, my magnum still in hand. I had no idea what had happened. I looked around and saw that everything looked normal, nothing out of it's place. I slowly stood up and headed to my room. I decided to go to bed again since I was still tired. As I laid down on my bed I felt an instant throbbing pain on my forehead... I slept with all the lights on after that. This night seemed to drag on forever. I was laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling, not even noticing that my favorite TV show was on. There were too many questions racing through my mind at once. I wanted to know who I was, where everyone had gone, why I lost my memory, and what had happened that made me lose it. Suddenly, as if a movie projector started to play in my head, I had a very vivid flashback of something. It was of me. I was walking down the sidewalk. The sidewalk right outside in front of my house. I was carrying my.. back.. sack? No, backpack. I was coming back from.. uhh.. school. Yes! That was the word, school. Where I had gone every morning to learn. I knew that I wouldn't need to use any of that knowledge now. I was almost home. But something wasn't right. I was very on - edge or anxious it seemed. I kept looking around and checking the time on my watch. There were empty vehicles in the street, and I could hear screams. They seemed quiet as if they were coming from a block away. I suddenly started to run. Not just a normal sprint, but a full dash. I was running for my life. I was almost to my house when I suddenly tripped over something on the sidewalk, sending me crashing down to the ground. I rolled on to my back and was greeted by the face of one of those.. things. It's blank eye sockets were locked right on to my eyes. Everything around me started to fade away, as if it was being flushed away. The thing was still staring into my very soul, almost as if it was draining it from me. Everything went black. I felt myself roll over face down onto the ground. What, was it moving me now? No. I quickly snapped out of the flashback and found my self lying face down on the ground. I thought that was strange, but I had most likely rolled off my bed while having the flashback. I lifted my body off the ground and sat down on my bed. My eyes felt like they weren't even there anymore, and my body was aching. Almost as if I felt the pain that came with the trip in my flashback. I lifted my arm and saw that there were two gnarly scrapes going down the left side of it, both oozing blood. That was seriously strange. I reached out and touched the red liquid. It felt.. cold. Almost freezing. I wiped some more off my arm with my hand. My hand felt frozen. Why was my blood so cold? So very.. cold. I was overcome with a wave of chills, it felt almost as if I had stepped inside of a walk-in freezer. I tried to lay down but my body instantly seized up, like I had froze. The last thing I saw before I had blacked out was the face of one those things. 'Ahhhh!' I awoke to the sound of my own screams. Something must have terrified me in a dream.. or was it a dream? I couldn't remember, it was almost as if my memory had been wiped clean of everything. I didn't remember if I had even had a dream that night. I sat up and swallowed my spit. My throat was very sore, had I been screaming all night? There was no way to know. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stepped in something wet. I looked down and saw that my feet had landed in a puddle of blood.. strange looking blood. Instead of it being the normal reddish- brown color, it was a very dark shade of a red-orange color. There were bloody footprints that led from it towards my door. Surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit scared. It was almost as if I was in some sort of trance again, like I had no control over my own body. I stood silently and followed the trail to the door of my room. I wasn't the least bit reluctant to set foot out of the door, I didn't fear anything. I gripped the doorknob and flung the door open. Something was wrong here. This is not the hallway outside of my room. Ahead of me was a long stretch of corridor with large windows on either side. Still, I did not feel any fear. I advanced down the hall. Outside was a long stretch of hills, plain grassy hills. Definitely not the scenery outside my house. I suddenly noticed that there was no longer a trail of bloody footprints, just a plain wooden floor. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, almost as if the corridor grew with each step I took. SCRREEEEECCHHH.. What made that god awful sound? I threw a glance out the right window and saw something standing on the top of the hill. It looked like a walking corpse. It had long grey hair that hung below it's waist, it's skin was grey and full of sores and scratches, it had no face just like those "Things", and had only one arm, but both legs. Instantly my fear had come back, and I was scared out of my mind. I was about to turn and run, when all the windows shattered into millions of peices. All around me was a shower of glass. I felt some shards brush across my skin and watched as some of them left deep, nasty cuts. Then as soon as all of it started, it stopped. The thing on top of the hill was gone, and so was the rest of the corridor in front of me. I was frozen. No, literally FROZEN. It happened again, my blood had run even colder than before. The blood that was seeping from the cuts had frozen solid, and so had my muscles apparently. I wasn't able to move from the spot I was standing on. My vision was starting to turn.. blue? It was like my vision was freezing over to. I was soon overcome with a huge wave of coldness, and I fell onto my back. It was cold.. so very.. cold. There it was. It had appeared right in front of me. It just stood still staring at me with it's empty eyes. It stood staring at me when suddenly, it lunged forward and thrust something into my stomach. It was a large shard of glass. I was still frozen so i couldn't feel any pain, but I had imagined that it must hurt. My blood.. it wasn't red. It was the same sickly shade of orange and red that I had seen on my floor. That was my blood. There was a freezing sensation that passed through my head, my vision faded into an even lighter shade of blue, and then everything turned white. I was gone. Dead. It was all over now.. I woke up abruptly. I was breathing heavily and was soaking with sweat. I wasn't dead? It was all just a bad dream? I scrambled out of bed and looked at the spot on the floor where the blood had been in the dream. Nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief. ~KingoftheUnderground669 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck